1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a showcase and a control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stores such as a supermarket and a convenience store generally use showcases having a product storage that displays chilled or frozen products such as groceries. In the showcase, air cooled by a cooler is forced to flow out of a cold air outlet in a front upper portion of the product storage and the air is sucked into a cold air inlet in a front lower portion of the product storage. This configuration suppresses the entry of external air into the product storage through a front opening of the showcase, enabling the products in the product storage to be kept cool. However, in such a case, a difference in temperature between the inside of the showcase, which is exposed to cold air, and the outside of the showcase, which is exposed to external air, may lead condensation on the showcase. Some documents have already disclosed a technique for reducing the occurrence of the condensation.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-29410, for example, describes that a fan for condensation prevention is disposed so as to force warm air in a machine room of the showcase to flow toward an outer surface of a transparent wall (lateral plate) of the showcase.